Remembering
by paperhearted-whore
Summary: Harry is having some trouble. Ron always accusing him of cheating oh him or not loving him. Draco ruining his realtionship with Ron. and Hermione becoming the school slut. What ever will Harry do? Shag like no man ever has before! ha jk just r&r!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: male slash dont read if u dont like.  
  
Disclaimer: I just got the saddest e-mail........ it said that im not J.K Rowling. Ha! i'll show them.  
  
*/thoughts/*  
  
My little secret  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harry! Over here mate!" Ron called right after Harry had slipped throught the wall onto platform 9 and 3/4. Harry winked at Ron, making him turn a deep crimson, then walked over. Harry, who was about five inches taller than Ron leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I missed you" Harry whispered into Rons ear. He stood back up and looked around. His eyes caught a pair of ice blue ones. Draco was with his father. Who was yelling at him once again, but Draco wasn't paying attentionto his father. He was paying attention to a certian green eyed, messy brown haired boy. Ron was babbling on about how he couldnt believe that it was their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is. Do you think she'll be here soon Harry? Harry are you listening to me? What ARE you looking at?" Ron followed Harry's gaze.  
  
"Harry, why are you looking at Malfoy? Your not gonna leave me for him, are you?" (A/N: Ron is very unstable in this story)  
  
Harry turned away from Draco. Seeing the hurt look on Rons face he pulled the red haired boy into a tight hug.  
  
"No. Never" Harry said. "I love you, and i never ever leave you."  
  
"Aww, how sweet" Said a voice. Harry let go of Ron and turned around to see a very very different Hermione. Instead of her bushy brown hair and huge school uniform, she had on a very short denim skirt and a white tank top, with blue flip flops. Her hair was in neat curls that wnet down to her mid back.  
  
"Harry are you gonna say hello, or keep staring?" Ron, who was being blocked by Harry, peeked out from behind him.  
  
"Wow Hermione you look great." Ron said stepping out from behind Harry.  
  
"Damn Hermione, why'd you have to grow? Now im the shortest one here." Ron was taller than both of them till 6th year when each of the had a growth spurt.  
  
"A least it's only by an inch or so" He said. Ron leaned his back on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped a protective arm around Rons waist.  
  
"Hermione, why'd you decied to dress like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was bored with my old self. It was all books, no fun. so I thought ' hey, its my last year at hogwarts, have some fun'. Plus I just might be looking for a boyfriend."  
  
"Why dont we find a compartment before they all fill up." Ron seguested pulling away from Harry and walking towards the train. Harry and Hermione followed. They found one quickly and sat down. Hermione on one side and Ron sitting on Harry's lap. After an hour or so on the train they heard their compartment door open.  
  
"Well, well,well. Look what we have here. It's the gay duo: Potty and weasel. And the mudblood."  
  
"Don't you think your a little old for childish name calling?" Hermione said with a tone of disgust. Draco's eyes setteled on Harry's. */What is Draco doing? Why does he keep staring at me? Why do i keep staring at him?/* Draco stood there for over a minute looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione both wondering what was going on between the two, until they heard someone call for Draco.  
  
"Hey Draco, come see what Nevil did to himself! It's priceless!" Draco broke his stare at Harry.  
  
"Well got to go little fuckers" He walked out of the compartment slamming the door closed. Ron slid off of Harry's lap.  
  
"There you go staring at him again, Harry. Do you like him or something?" Ron sounded hurt, so Harry pulled him close.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I love you" Harry said resting his chin on the top of Rons head. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
ganstahampster: wow my chappies are always soooooo short. geez, i need better writing skills.  
  
Stew: ::screams like a little girl:: oh my god, oh my god, my Ronnikins is gay in this story!!!!!!! do you think i have a chance?  
  
ganstahampster: ew no, he's in love w/ harry........ besides ur a grown man, he's 17. god ur a perv stew.  
  
Stew: :D  
  
ganstahampster: ::stomps on Stew's left foot::  
  
Stew: OW!!! you bitch!  
  
ganstahampster: Stew, do you want ron to be yours??  
  
Stew: yes  
  
ganstahampster: then shut up. 


	2. new back to hogwarts

A/N: male slash dont read if u dont like. Oh, does anyone know how to put bold and italics into your story, whenever i try they dissapear when i upload!! Sorry if this chapter sucks and is sooo short, my muse (Stew) has gone suicidial, and he wont help me write.

Disclaimer: I woke up this morining and look in the mirror expecting to see J.K.Rowling, but all i saw was this strange looking girl. Oh well, until i get my real body (J.K. Rowling) back i'll stick with this one and make the best out of it.

READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM VERY IMPORTANT!! (nothing in this chapter has been changed, except for the little a/n)

thoughts

Back at Hogwarts

Rons POV

Ron and Harry were seated on one of the sofa in the common room. Ron was staring at Harry while he read. I love him so much. And he says that he loves me, but why is he all of a sudden staring at Malfoy everytime he sees him? Maybe he doesnt love me anymore. Maybe he's cheating on me with malfoy! Oh god i hope not. Ron moved closer to Harry. He looked up at Ron and smiled, then continued to read. No, he would never do that to me, he loves me too much. I know he does. Ron took the book out of Harry's hand and set it down. He leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry pulled away when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Hey lover boys. I would ask what your doing but its kind of obvious." Hermione said while fixing her hair into a sloppy bun. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Hey Hermione" She sat down next to Harry and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Hermione, why do you look like you've just run a marathon?"

"Oh, yea..... i just had a little exersize. Nothing big, I should probably take a shower." She got up and walked towards the girls showers. A couple of minutes later Seamus walked down the stairs wrapped in blankets. His hair was messed up and he was a bit sweaty.

"Did you guys see where Hermione went?"

"She went into the showers."

"Ok, thanks" He walked towards the girls showers tripping slightly over the sheets.

"Seamus, you can't go in there."

"Oh yea I forgot" He said walking back towards the sofa. He sat down in one of the big chairs.

"Why were you looking for Hermione?"

"She forgot her thong in my room. I wanted to give it back ot her." He held up a black lacey thong. Ron raised an eyebrow. Thats not like Hermione to fuck someone on the first day back. Hell, I dont even know if she's ever had sex before. Harry elbowed Ron lightly and whispered into his ear "Looks like our little Mione's grown up" Ron giggled.

When Hermione got out of the shower she walked passed Seamus, Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione, wanna go back to my room?" Seamus said, but Hermione just kept walking like she didn't hear anything.

"Must have not heard me" Seamus said jumping up and trotting after her.

"That was strange." Ron said getting up from the sofa. Pulling Harry behind him, he made his way up to their room and settled on the bed. Harry was on his back and Ron was straddling Harry's waist. Ron leaned down to kiss him, but Harry was asleep. stupid git. I try to make love to him and he falls asleep. Ron got up and went to his own bed, pulled the covers over his body and went to sleep.

A/N: Ok, so I haven't been writing anything for months, and the little that I had written got thrown out. I'm very sorry about all of this. I will have another chapter up in 1 maybe 2 (at the most) weeks. I have to work on the plot, cause at the moment I don't really know where this story is going. I hope you don't hate me for this. I am trying to get all of my stories that I have up going again. I might even put up more stories in the future.


End file.
